Verlief (As Jy Sing)
by s3xyBATbaby
Summary: Hoe het Marna gevoel toe sy vir Morne en Liesel-Lee sien? En wat sou gebeur het as Sersant-Majoor en Meneer Conradie nooit op hulle afgekom het toe Morne haar gekry het nie? M&M fluff, en 'n biekie tragedie :)


Summary: Hoe het Marna gevoel toe sy vir Morne en Liesel-Lee sien? En wat sou gebeur het as Sersant-Majoor en Meneer Conradie nooit op hulle afgekom het toe Morne haar gekry het nie? M&M fluff, en 'n biekie tragedie :)

Liesel-Lee se woorde speel oor en oor in haar kop soos 'n gebreekde bandspeler.

_"Wees versigtig, Bokkie, ons almal weet hy's die grootste charmer ooit...Hy se dit vir elke girl in ons skool...Morne gaan 'n baie besige man wees oor twintig jaar..."_

Sooswat sy uitkyk oor die water, die maanlig wat daaroor speel, dink sy diep oor wat die blonde tiener vir haar gese het. Dit kan tog nie waar wees nie, Morne is dan so anders as wat sy se hy is.

...maar hoe het Liesel-Lee dan geweet van alles wat Morne gedoen het? Sy verstaan die kitaar deel, want sy was by toe Morne dit vir haar gee.

Marna streel oor die gladde oppervlak van die kitaar oor haar skouer. Hoe het Liesel-Lee dan geweet van die pact? Daar is net een manier, maar sy wil dit steeds nie glo nie...

'n Bekende donkerkop trek haar aandag...en Liesel-Lee is by hom. Sy trek hom eenkant toe en fluister iets in sy oor. Hy lyk verward, maar dan trek sy hom weer baie naby, haar hande om sy gesig, en hy stoot haar nie eens weg nie.

In daai oomblik voel sy 'n skielike, diep pyn in haar hart, en sy kan skaars haar foon uit haar sak uit haal. Sy lig dit op en neem vinnig 'n foto, net voor Morne weer regop kom en vir Liesel-Lee 'n drukkie gee.

Marna is gebreek. Sy het nooit gedink dat Morne so iemand sou wees nie.

Sy kan skaars deur haar trane sien, en sy MMS Morne se foon, met die foto en die woorde wat sy van plan is om haar laaste woorde aan hom te maak: 'Liesel-Lee was reg! Eks duidelik nie so spesiaal nie!'

Sy druk die foon weer terug in haar sak en maak dat sy wegkom. Sy weet nie waarheen sy oppad is nie, maar sy gee ook nie om nie. Sy wil net verdwyn van die Aarde af, sodat sy nooit weer in sy gesig hoef vas te kyk nie.

Hy het haar belieg, gebreek en gespeel. En dit nadat sy haar hart heeltamal vir hom gegee het. Behalwe vir Skaai, was hy die enigste een vir wie sy haar hart al ooit oopgemaak het, en hy het dit net weer teruggegooi in haar gesig.

Sy voel hoe haar longe brand, haar bene lam word en haar energie vinnig daal, maar sy hou aan hardloop. Sy kan nie nou stop nie, hy sal haar te maklik kry hier.

Hoe verder sy hardloop, hoe minder kan sy sien, hoe minder gee sy om. Sy wil net wegkom van alles.

Sy voel naderhand asof sy gaan omval, en sy stop vir 'n enkele oomblik om weer asem te haal. Die trane stroom oor haar wange, en sy gryp na die naaste stabiele voorwerp. Dit voel grof en dun. 'n Tak? Is sy in die woud? Dit maak nie nou saak nie.

Sy stoot haarself weer vorentoe, bang dat sy gekry sal word. Hoeveel tyd het al verby gegaan? Sy weet nie, maar toe sy weer kan sien staan sy by 'n plek vol pynlike herhinneringe.

_"Ons klip..." "...die M&M klip..."_

Sy gaan sit op die rand, en 'n diep, sagte trefgeluid laat haar weer onthou van die kitaar oor haar skouer. '...**Sy** kitaar...'

Al wil sy dit eintlik in die water gooi, laat sy die belt om haar lyf val. Haar vingers druk automaties op die regte plekke, en met nuwe asem kom die woorde:

"Hoe kon ek dink dit was ek?

Ek het geweet, dis te goed om waar te wees."

Hoekom het sy ooit geglo, gehoop dat hy haar sal sien as meer as net nog 'n verliefde meisie? Hy het tog nooit eers vir haar gekyk nie.

"Maar wat ek voel is weg.

Ek kan nie bekostig om te lewe in die vrees.

Hoe sal ek ooit kan weet wat jy voel?

Want jy't my hart gebreek!"

Sy weet nie waar die woorde vandaan kom nie, maar dit vloei net uit haar uit soos 'n oneidige fontein.

"Ek's in twee geskeur, die trane vlak hier in my oe.

Ek sal hieruit leer

Maar alles wat ons was is nou verby

En ek het seer

Want ek het my hart op jou verloor.

Ek wil loop en net verdwyn

Dat ek ontslae raak van die pyn."

Sooswat sy die laaste woorde sing, voel sy weer hoe die trane in haar oe begin opdam. Sy vee vinnig haar hand oor haar gesig, tel die kitaar van haar skoot af en le dit neer op die klip.

Dan draai sy weer om en hardloop verder in die bos in terwyl nuwe trane oor haar wange rol.

Sy is naderhand so moeg, meer emosioneel as fisies, dat sy net op haar knee neersak langs 'n boom. Sonder om dit eers agter te kom, le sy haarself neer op die koel, sagte bloekom-blare.

Haar asemhaling het al bedaar en haar hart begin nou stadiger klop, maar dit is nogsteeds in stukke gebreek, in skerwe en splinters van vorige liefde en vertroue, en sy kan nogsteeds die ongewone bittergheid van haar eie trane in haar mond proe.

Hartseer, koud en alleen, voel sy hoe die vaakheid haar uiteindelik kom haal. Iewers in die donkerte roep 'n uil, voordat sy weggevat word na 'n droomlose slaap.

/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3

Die eerste ding wat sy kon registreer was die koue in die lug en die doubedekde blare teen haar wang. Vir 'n oomblik is sy heeltamal verward. Hoekom is sy hier buite, in die bos? Hoe het sy hier gekom?

Maar die oomblik wat sy haar oe oopmaak en voel hoe hulle nog biekie brand, slaan die beelde van gistraand haar soos 'n loodrots; hy het haar hart gebreek, vir haar gelieg.

Maar hierdie keer kom die trane nie. Nee, nou is sy net hoogs de moer in. Wat het in sy kop aangegaan om haar so te behandel?! Blerrie bliksem.

Sy staan op, haal 'n paar blare uit haar hare uit en skud haar klere af.

Flippen...

Sy sug en besluit om maar haar pad terug kamp toe te probeer kry. Sy is nou regtig nie lus vir hom nie, maar die ander het seker teen die tyd al gesien sy's weg.

Sy het geen idee waar sy is nie, so sy besluit om sommer in enige rigting te loop. Dalk sal sy 'n bekende plek sien, en dan kan sy haar pad terugkry van daar af.

Sy begin loop. Hier en daar struikel sy amper oor 'n tak of 'n klip, maar sy maak dit darem tot by 'n stofpad. Nou watter kant toe nou? Sy besluit om maar iewers hoogs te kom waar sy darem meer kan sien, maar al wat hier is is 'n klomp bome. Die maklikste boom is die een naaste aan haar, en sy besluit maar om te vat wat sy kan kry. Sy kry vinnig vasgrypplek en...

"...Marna!..."

Demmit! Morne. Net soos sy begin het om van hom te vergeet.

Sy probeer haar beste om vinnig so hoog as moontlik te kom, maar sy was nooit regtig een vir boomklim nie (en om te klim met 'n mini-rokkie en sandale is nou nie enigeiemand se sterkpunt nie).

Net sooswat hy naby genoeg is om haar te kan sien, leun sy doodstil teen 'n stomp, 'n paar meter van die grond af.

"Marna!"

'n Regte flippen...en dan kom soek hy haar ook nog?

"Marna!"

Waarvoor wil hy haar nou he? Wil hy dit in haar gesig druk?

Sy sien 'n los stokkie le in die mik van die stompe, by haar voete, en sy tel dit op.

"Marna, komaan!"

Hoe kon hy haar net so speel, sonder om een keer aan haar te dink? Sy wil dit eintlik nie glo nie, maar die bewyse was tog daar.

"Marna! Marna, waar's jy? Asseblief!"

Sy wil nie...maar tog is daar iets in haar wat haar moedig om hom te laat weet waar sy is. Sy mik, en gooi die stok in sy rigting so hard sooswat sy kan, maar haar krag is min na gistraand, en die stok tref hom net liggies op die arm.

Toe hy omdraai, kon sy sweer sy sien bekommernis in sy oe, maar sy stoot eerder die gedagte weg. Hoekom sal hy wil omgee?

"Ons soek al heelnag na jou, is jy oukei?"

Oukei? Nou wil hy skielik weet of sy oukei is?!

"Ag wat gee jy om?!"

"Wat bedoel jy, natuurlik gee ek om!"

Sy gly amper soos sy uit die boom uitklim, maar sy arms is om haar nog voor sy kan dink aan val. Sy wil so graag ingee en hom haar laat vashou, maar sy stoot hom rof weg.

"Marna, asseblief, ek sal jou mos nooit seermaak nie."

Maar tog het hy. Het het haar hart in twee geskeur en haar gevoelens vertrap. Sy haal haar selfoon uit haar sak uit, en kliek op die prente-ikoon.

"En die foto?!" En sy wys die foto weer vir hom, die een waar Liesel-Lee ewe oulik vir hom in sy oor fluister.

"Marna, luister!" Maar sy draai om, nie regtig van plan om te bly nie. "Liesel-Lee het vir my gese dat jy verlief is op my!"

Liesel-Lee, die een by wie dit als begin het. Al wil sy hoe ook al stry, het Morne tog net daai dekselse manier om haar hart sag te maak en die argumente in haar te laat verdwyn. Noudat sy daaraan dink, Liesel-Lee is nie regtig bekend vir enige eerlikheid nie.

Maar tog het sy 'n punt beet, en Marna probeer met haar laaste poging van teenpraat.

"Wat weet sy?" kom dit in 'n mompel uit.

"So?" se hy in 'n sagte stem. "Is jy, of is jy nie?"

Sy wou direk nee se, maar toe dink sy eers. Is sy...of is sy nie? Sy weet nie eers hoe hy voel nie, en sy is bang om te antwoord. As hy besig is om die waarheid te praat, dan was daar eintlik nooit regtig 'n probleem met Liesel-Lee nie. Hierdie keer is meeste bewyse skielik aan sy kant, en al wil sy nee se, kan sy tog nie. Sy is net seker van een ding: sy het definitief nie al haar gevoelens vir hom verloor nie.

"...Want ek weet ek's verlief op jou."

En toe kon sy haarself nie keer nie, en die hoeke van haar mond styg liggies, wat gou verander in 'n stralende glimlag. Sy weet nie hoe hy dit agtergekom het nie, maar dit was eintlik presies wat sy nog altyd wou hoor.

Sy draai na hom toe, terwyl haar glimlag nie meer vir 'n oomblik huiwer nie, en die keer aanvaar sy die liefde wat uit sy oe uitstraal sooswat hy nader aan haar tree, 'n glimlag van verligting op sy gesig.

"Regtig?"

"Maar natuurlik, hoe kan ek dan anders?" Sy voel hoe sy arms liggies om haar vou, en dis asof dit net bedoel is om so te wees.

Haar gesig word effens warm, en sy kyk af om agter haar hare weg te kruip. Maar Morne sit sy hand op haar wang en lig haar gesig op sodat sy hom weer in die oe kan kyk...daardie sagte, babablou oe waarop sy verlief geraak het so lank terug.

Sy voel hoe hy naderkom, en sy doen diselfde. Vir die tweede keer voel sy hoe sy lippe haarne raak, en die wereld verdwyn.

Haar gebroke hart is skielik baie beter, al voel sy nog van nature onseker. Maar in die manier wat hy haar so lig en sag vashou, asof hy bang is om haar te breek, kan sy sien dat hy eerlik is, dat hy waarlik vir haar omgee, en hy het ook nog altyd.

Sy arms hou haar net stywer vas, en haar hande land op sy skouers. Toe hy van haar af wegtrek, het nie een van hul glimlagte verdwyn nie.

"Kom," se Morne toe hy homself weer vind. "Ons moet seker teruggaan kamp toe."

En soos hy haar hand vat en hulle vingers vleg gemaklik inmekaar in, voel sy hoe haar hart weereens hoog bo die aarde vlieg.


End file.
